


Comfortable

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex/Aaron mentioned, Cock Warming, Feminization, John/Alex mentioned, M/M, Non-Stop Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette gets comfortable in Alex's mouth. Alex gets comfortable on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbed/gifts).



Once upon a time, Alex had implied that Aaron was kinkier than John. At the time, it’d been the truth, because Alex didn’t consider the fights part of the sex. John was all calloused fingertips and biting, knew how to leave the most beautiful bruises when he would pin Alex to the floor, wall, any available flat surface. But he didn’t have the finesse for real kink.

Aaron’s still Aaron. Still enjoys directing every now and then. Sometimes he’ll even hold Alex down or pull his hair when Madison’s hands are too busy. Calls Alex a good boy and asks him to behave.

But John? John’s been learning from Lafayette. And Lafayette is a master at finding new ways of tormenting Alex. If Aaron directs? Then Lafayette instructs. Helps John learn how to tie a proper knot, frames him as he puts John in the proper position to use the cane, the flogger, the whip. 

And Alex? Trusts them so much. Even as they systematically take him apart. It’s this trust that makes him say okay when Lafayette asks if he’d be okay with trying something new. That it will take a few hours, but he thinks Alex will be able to handle it just fine.

Lafayette orders him to strip. Alex does, fingers hesitating only briefly on the hem of his shirt before it comes off. Pushes down his jeans and boxers in one go before sitting on the bed, cross-legged. 

There’s a dip in the bed as Lafayette climbs onto it, though Alex keeps his face forward. Knows that if Lafayette wishes to be seen, he’ll arrange Alex how he likes. What he gets instead is a soft thud against his chest as Lafayette latches a collar in place. It’s not one of the ones Alex is familiar with, and Alex focuses on the feel of leather before glancing down to see the chains that are hanging from it. 

Stares at the clover clamps that hang there. A quiet threat as Lafayette runs a hand down his spine before getting off the bed so that he can come to Alex’s front. Alex expects him to put them to use immediately, but instead, Alex holds his breath as Lafayette traces the ink on his chest. Takes his time, thumbnail gliding along the outline of each flower. It tickles, and Alex nibbles on his bottom lip as he allows Lafayette to do as he pleases. 

Squirms when Lafayette presses his shoulder back just slightly, forcing him to brace on his hands, thrusting his chest out further. 

“Easy, ma petite,” Lafayette teases when Alex jumps slightly as he attaches the left nipple clamp.

Pinches and twists his right nipple as Alex holds his breath, trying to keep from whining. If there’s one thing he’s learned, it’s that outward signs of pain only encourage the man. Not that Alex minds a little pain, thrives under it at times, but this is only the beginning, and he doesn't want to get overwhelmed too soon. Mercifully Lafayette relents and puts the last clamp in place.

With everything in place, the chains that run from clover clamps to O-ring are taunt. Alex tips his head backward as a finger traces the edges of the collar before dipping into the ring itself. Lafayette tugs on it, eyes curious as he waits for a response. Rewards Alex with a slow kiss when he shivers.

Lafayette steps away from the bed. “I have a gift for you, would you like to see it?”

Gifts from Lafayette sometimes are a double edged sword, but Alex nods eagerly anyway. If it’s actually a gift for him, then wonderful. If it’s a gift for Lafayette to use on him, then today will be interesting. And Laf had warned him that they were trying something new, hadn’t he?

When Lafayette reappears from the closet, it is with a package in hand and Alex accepts it with a quiet thank you. Strokes his fingers along the green wrapping paper, trying to figure out what it might be. It’s vaguely square in shape, thinner than it is wide. Whatever is inside bends easily, though Alex can’t hear much beyond the crackle of the paper. 

Bored of waiting, Lafayette tugs on the thin chain he’s attached to Alex’s collar, smiles at the breathy whine it earns him. 

Taking the hint, Alex finally pops the tape and opens up his gift. 

“Do we like it, ma petite?” Lafayette asks, still twirling the chain slightly, seemingly oblivious to the way it tugs on his chest. Momentary flares of pain.

Even that can’t take away from the fact that it’s beautiful. Alex holds his gift up the best that he can considering the leash is in his way. Green lace, and he twists it to look at the ribbons along the back. Sucks on his bottom lip as he imagines being laced up in it. 

Another tug to the chain. “Shall we put it on?”

Alex holds it out inquiringly, unsure of how he’s expected to change considering the collar and what it’s connected to. But Lafayette doesn’t seem concerned, takes the dress and orders Alex to stand. Pulls it on over Alex’s head, careful to keep the chain on the outside. Hums placatingly when Alex hisses, fabric dragging the clamps, pulling at his tender nipples. 

Lafayette’s hands disappear up the skirt of the dress, tugging down the slip so that the only bunches are from the outline of the clamps themselves. Another kiss, where Alex opens his mouth and lets Lafayette take. Lets the man pull at his hair to angle his head, nip at his already abused lower lip.

Those are the kinds of kisses that Alex likes best, when he’s no longer expected to participate. Lafayette taking the lead there as he does many things in life, only letting go when Alex is breathless.  
Finally, two hands on his hips encourage him to turn and Alex sucks in his stomach as Lafayette tugs on the ribbons. It’s not quite as restrictive as he imagines a corset would be, but he loves the feeling all the same. Wishes he could see himself, see the way the dress nips in at the waist, giving him the illusion of curves. 

But Laf’s hands are enough, roaming his body as he pressed Alex back into his chest. Palms Alex’s half soft cock, twists the fabric around his growing erection, jacking Alex off with his pretty new dress.

Low voice in his ear telling Alex exactly what will happen if Alex makes a mess of it. Letting him know that there’s still a paddle with his name on it. How he’ll look like Christmas, red ass peeking out from the dress. Asking him to imagine the way the clamps will feel, dragging against the bed with each hit.

A particularly nice twist sends Alex begging. A mindless string of pleases, though he’s not sure what he’s asking for. Part of him wants to spend himself, to christen his gift. Wants Lafayette to do so as well. Though if this is supposed to last all afternoon, it’s probably too soon for that. Not that Alex is any place to be thinking rationally about what he wants.

Laf takes the choice away from him, stepping away entirely so that Alex can focus on collecting his breath.

Something he’s still doing when Lafayette dangles a small package in front of his face. It’s the same wrapping paper, and Alex takes it with an exhaled thank you. Doesn’t waste time trying to figure out what it is, finds the tape and opens it as precisely as he can.

If the first gift had been for Alex, the second is for Lafayette. Gorgeous as they are, black lace along the edges isn’t enough to keep him from noticing the metal there as well. He doesn’t have to be asked this time if he’d like to put them on, just holds them out for Lafayette to take.

Smiles when Laf takes the time to kiss each wrist before latching the cuffs in place. The chain dangling from the right one is short, maybe a few inches at most, and Alex waits for further orders. Knows that he won’t be able to use his hands once Laf’s decided where he should have them. 

Is proven right a moment later when Laf places his hands behind his back. Tentatively, Alex tugs on his wrists, trying to figure out how much give he has. Not much.

Good.

“My pretty, pretty girl,” Lafayette coos, stroking Alex’s cheek.

The compliment makes him feel warm and he leans into the touch, trying to show his appreciation. Lafayette’s the only one that calls Alex such things. At least like this. Gentle and proud as much as it is teasing. John wields the term girl like a knife. Uses it to show how much stronger he is, to nudge Alex into compliance. Doesn’t understand how Alex longs to say that there’s nothing wrong with being a girl. Wouldn’t get it, even if Alex did speak up.

“Are we ready to try something new, ma petite?” 

Alex nods, follows the tug of the lead, already feeling floaty. There’s a low hum of unresolved arousal in his gut, but the pinch of his nipples is better. He’s surprised when Laf doesn’t lead him downstairs, where a majority of their rougher play takes place, but rather to the living room itself.

Lafayette settles on the couch and Alex doesn’t move. Hasn’t been told to, and while Laf’s still has one hand holding the leash, he isn’t pulling Alex closer. Uses his other hand to undo his slacks, forces Alex to step forward when he uses both to pull his cock out, though he doesn’t undress any further.

Pulls, more pointedly this time, on the lead again, makes pointed eye contact before looking at the floor. Alex kneels between his legs, awkwardly trying to balance without the use of his hands. Once he’s comfortable, Lafayette leans forward and Alex opens his mouth obediently when he rubs the pad of his thumb across Alex’s bottom lip.

Blowjobs aren’t exactly new territory, but Alex isn’t going to complain. He loves them after all, especially with Lafayette. There’s not many opportunities that Alex has to watch Lafayette come apart, but sometimes he can bring Laf there with his mouth. Switch their roles in the only way he knows how.

Lafayette buries a hand in his hair, and Alex allows himself to be guided down Laf’s cock. Blinks in confusion when trying to suck earns him a flick to the ear.

“Can you hold me? Just like that,” Laf’s voice is teasing. “I have some work to do little Alex. You would do well not to distract me.”

It isn’t until the man has his phone to his ear that Alex truly understands. Swallows, as non-invasively as he can, while Lafayette rattles off in French. It’s too fast for him to translate, and that’s okay. Alex has never particularly cared that much about the business side of what Laf does. 

By the time the first phone call ends, his knees are sore and his mouth feels like it’s been stretched forever. Lafayette strokes his hair and Alex closes his eyes. Expects that to be it, for his waiting to be over.

Whines when Laf starts talking again, this time half in English. Most likely to Pierre. They’ve been talking more since Laf’s father decided to take some time off to deal with his health. It’s the official reason, but John mused that it was another nudge for Laf to step up. To take responsibility and his place with the company.  
The problem with Lafayette’s plan is that it lets Alex’s mind wander. There’s only so long that he can focus on the weighty cock in his mouth without wanting to move, so he thinks instead. Mostly about how it’s probably a fair measure of fucked up for Laf to be talking to the man who raised him with his dick in someone’s mouth. 

Lafayette’s breath hitches when Alex hollows his cheeks, sucking sharply. Alex reconsiders his choice when Laf jerks on his leash, mouth too full to cry out properly. Eventually, Lafayette is able to wrap the conversation up, and this time, when he’s through, he puts the phone on the table.

“Naughty, naughty, ma petite,” It’s a little rough, and despite the throbbing in his chest, Alex can’t help but be a little pleased with this fact. “Now play nice or I will make you behave.”

Tempting. But Alex is curious to see where this goes, closes his eyes and allows his mouth to go slack again. Focuses on his breathing as Laf pets his head with one hand, the other tapping away on his phone. 

The flash brings Alex back to the present and he must look alarmed because Lafayette shushes him gently. “I am only letting our Laurens know what he is missing.”

Alex only hopes that John has the common sense not to open it in public. 

More tapping. Apparently they’re texting and Alex wonders what is being said. Doesn’t have to wonder for long as Lafayette puts his phone back down so that he can better grasp the back of Alex’s head. “Mon amour said I should give this to you.”

Trust John to always know what he needs. Alex sinks, knees spreading slightly as he adjusts to take the force at which Lafayette fucks his face. Gasps, forehead pressed against the man’s thigh, when the man pulls out so that he can breathe. Can’t bring himself to close his mouth, it’s been held open so long. Wonders if he can convince Lafayette to massage his jaw for him when they're done.

“Head back, ma petite.” Still breathing heavily, he listens. Stays perfectly still as Lafayette rests the velvety head of his cock against Alex’s tongue, stroking himself to completion.

Swallows his gift when told. Rolls his shoulders backward, ready to stand so that the cuffs can be removed. 

Makes a surprised sound when Lafayette grips his chin instead, forcing his jaw open once more. “Now, now, my pretty girl didn’t think she was done, did she?”

Yes, yes he had. 

Is proven wrong when Lafayette pulls him back toward his soft cock. “Get comfortable, sweet girl. I plan on enjoying your mouth for a while yet.”


End file.
